The Region IV Southeast Regional Center of Excellence for Emerging Infections and Biodefense (SERCEB) consists of six member institutions and 15 affiliate institutions across the Southeast. The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill is the lead institution, with member institutions including the Duke University, Emory University, Vanderbilt University, the University of Alabama at Birmingham and the University of Florida-Gainesville. The goals of SERCEB are to develop new vaccines, therapeutics and diagnostics to better protect the nation against potential bioterrorist and emerging infectious disease threats. This is accomplished through interdisciplinary and collaborative research using cutting-edge science and technologies. SERCEB brings new investigators to the biodefense effort through a combination of educational programs, support of innovative new projects, and the synergistic interactions among its world-class investigators. RELEVANCE: The mission of SERCEB is to conduct research on emerging infectious diseases and other biodefense agents for the development of vaccines, therapeutics, and diagnostics for potential biothreats to our nation is fulfilled. STRATEGIC MANAGEMENT PLAN/CORE A: Strategic Plan and Management (Core Leader, P. Sparling) CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Core A, the Administrative Core, oversees all SERCEB activities across the SERCEB consortium. The primary goal is to promote success for all SERCEB programs by managing, coordinating, and supervising all SERCEB activities. This includes all research programs and cores, career development and educational programs and activities, developmental project and pilot research projects, financial monitoring and oversight, compliance and regulatory activities, and biosafety and security issues for all personnel, materials, data and facilities associated with SERCEB programs. Components of Core A are located at the six member institutions (University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, Duke University, Emory University, the University of Alabama at Birmingham, the University of Florida, and Vanderbilt University), all of which have representatives on the SERCEB Steering Committee. An additional Core A component is located at the University of Michigan, represented on the SERCEB Steering Committee by Philip Hanna. The Primary Administration component of Core A, led by the SERCEB Director, P. Frederick Sparling, is located at the University of North Carolina. The Emergency Preparedness and Response Program is administered through Core A at both Duke University and Emory University. The Career Developmental Program is administered through Core A at Emory University. RELEVANCE: The Administrative Core is ultimately responsible for ensuring that the mission of SERCEB to conduct research on emerging infectious diseases and other biodefense agents for the development of vaccines, therapeutics, and diagnostics for potential biothreats to our nation is fulfilled.